la naissance d'un pissenlit
by WaNt A sUgAr CuBe 3
Summary: Hope. Ce sera son nom. Joli nom. Exactement ce qu'elle représente pour nous. Mon bébé, ma fille...


**Os, La naissance d'un pissenlit**

**J'espère que ça va plaire ! bisous**

J'avance silencieusement dans la nature, faisant attention au moindre geste. Guettant le moindre bruit. Des battements d'ailes me font relever la tête et aussitôt, je tire la flèche. Un geai moqueur tombe du ciel, une plaie béante au ventre. Je le regarde, sachant que j'étais comme lui. Un Geai Moqueur. Un symbole. De guerre, de rébellion, de danger, de morts. Mon regard ne peut se détacher de cette blessure me rappelant –un peu trop à mon goût- celle de Rue. Et, sans prévenir, je me plie en deux, régurgitant le chocolat chaud que j'ai bu ce matin. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé. Ni avant les Jeux, ni après. Je décide d'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, déçue. Je rentre, les mains vides-ne voulant absolument pas prendre la sale bête. Je range mon arc à l'entrée puis, l'idée me traversa. Elle est furtive et complètement folle, mais plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que je n'ai rien à y perdre.

J'ouvre mon tiroir et attrape le produit, caché au fond, puis m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je m'adosse à la porte, encore perdue. Je me laisse glisser par terre et cherche mon souffle. Après un moment de réflexion, je me relève et respire un bon coup. J'use du produit et attends, je crois bien, les cinq plus longues minutes de ma vie. Mais quand le moment de voir le résultat arrive, je ferme automatiquement les yeux.

Pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas encore prête.

Je sors de la salle de bain, et trébuche sur Buttercup.

« Rah, saleté de chat ! »m'écriais-je, d'une humeur massacrante.

Il me feule dessus mais je l'ignore. Je descends dans la cuisine et me sers un verre d'eau que je bois cul sec. Je ne vais pas bien, ça, c'est sûr. Je sors et décide de m'occuper du jardin que Prim aurait tant voulu avoir. Je coupe toute trace de roses et soigne mes trois plantes préférées : Les primevères, les rues et les pissenlits. Mais, en voyant les fleurs de ma sœur je repense à mon problème et rentre.

La télévision.

J'allume cette dernière. Gale. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le jour de l'exécution de Snow. Et je ne veux pas le revoir. Alors j'éteints l'engin. Je m'assois sur ma chaise à bascule et essaye désespérément de me bercer. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Alors je remonte dans la salle de bain et fais face au test. Peut-être que je me trompe depuis le début. Peut-être que ce ne sera pas si horrible. Et puis, on ne doit pas mettre Peeta de côté…

Positif.

Le test est positif. Totalement, absolument, sûrement. Positif. Je ne sais pas si je dois rire, ou pleurer. Alors je crie. Je crie encore et encore mais je n'entends qu'un pauvre gémissement. Je le suis.

Je suis enceinte.

Je m'assois et attend. Je tue les heures en appelant ma mère, Johanna et Annie, leur annonçant la « merveilleuse » nouvelle. Elles sont toutes heureuses en me lançant respectivement : « Magnifique ! » « Il était temps ! » « Génial ! » toutes heureuses. Pourquoi je ne serai pas heureuse moi aussi ? J'ai tout ce qu'une fille de mon âge aimerait avoir. Un mentor plus ou moins sobre. Un mari aimant –Peeta, je tenais à le préciser. Et maintenant, un enfant. Mais là, le problème est autre part. J'ai peur. Terriblement peur.

La porte s'ouvre et Peeta apparaît à l'entrée. Il me regarde bizarrement et j'accours vers lui, le serrant dans mes bras. La seule chose dont j'ai besoin est du réconfort.

J'aimerai tellement lui dire…

J'aimerai tellement me cacher six pieds sous terre…

Mais je n'ai pas le droit.

C'est mon devoir de lui dire qu'il est père. C'est son enfant à lui aussi. Le nôtre.

Je décide de commencer par des signes plus ou moins significatifs. Je parle d'oiseau, chante souvent. Tricote des petits chaussons pour bébé. Mais rien. Il ne comprend rien. Lui qui savait lire entre les lignes, comment ça a pu lui échapper ?

Je finis enfin par essayer de lui avouer.

« Peeta ? »

« Oui, mon cœur ? »fit-il en levant la tête de son dessin.

« Je… J'en ai… un… »

« Comment ça ? »questionna-t-il, perdu.

Le fait-il exprès ? Instinctivement, je porte la main à mon ventre, encore plat. Puis, il finit par comprendre.

« Tu, tu, tu as accepté ? »demanda-t-il. Il ressemble à Prim quand, je ne sais comment, j'ai réussit à lui acheter une pâtisserie.

« Ce n'est pas ça… »

À cette phrase, sa bonne humeur retomba, la déception visible, sans grand mal, sur son image.

« Je… On est… On est déjà parents. »bafouillais-je, mi-honteuse, mi-excitée.

Il lâche son crayon, sous le choc. Après ce que je crois être une éternité, il rie, encore, encore, et encore, avant de me serrer fortement dans ses bras. Il relâche trop vite à mon goût son étreinte puis, se met à genou. Il pose sa tête sur mon ventre et le caresse doucement.

« Coucou, toi ! C'est papa ! Tu sais que je t'attendais depuis longtemps ? Oui tu le sais. Tu sais que tu fais notre bonheur ? Toi, tu vas être gâté. Tes parents t'aiment énormément, mais tu préfèreras sûrement ta maman. Qui ne l'aime pas ? (Oh, la liste est longue, Peeta. Mais je ne veux pas l'interrompre dans ce moment émouvant.) En tout cas n'oublie jamais ça : Je t'aime. Je vous aime toutes les deux. »

« Toutes ? Peut-être est-ce un garçon Peeta, tu ne crois pas ? » fis-je, amusée.

« Je sens parfaitement que c'est une fille. Ma fille… »

Il se relève et m'embrasse tendrement. Il dresse la liste de ce que l'on doit acheter avant sa naissance.

« Alors, une poussette, un hochet, un lit, non, un berceau, un joli petit berceau, des couches, pleins pleins pleins… et puis aussi… Un biberon ! » s'emballe-t-il, un sourire béat.

Je souris à mon tour, calment les choses d'un geste.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais être papa… J'aurais une merveilleuse petite fille… En plus, c'est la femme que j'aime qui la porte… La vie ne peut-elle être meilleure ? »

Je secoue la tête face à la remarque sur le sexe de notre bébé.

« Peeta, Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout ! »assura-t-il.

« Plus que notre enfant ? »le taquinais-je.

« À toi de voir, _chérie_. »

Et je sais que je n'ai pas à avoir peur. Notre bébé sera bien entouré. Ce sera la naissance d'un joli pissenlit.


End file.
